


Taro gets what he deserves; Life

by Void_Home



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Gen, a better ending for this boy, and im fucking getting it, i wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: But he doesn't get off easy, the demon in his body with him is angry and hungry. It wants toeat.





	Taro gets what he deserves; Life

“Sweetheart, it’s going to be fine.”

Taro wishes he believed that. Wishes he’d never let that demon in. It’d seemed cool then, being a demon. But now all he could do was live with a voice in the back of his head, craving. Wanting, needing. And right now, Taro wanted meat so, so badly. It’d subsided with that dog-he’d felt so bad, that had been someone’s pet after all! And he’d just eaten it- earlier for a while, but it’d come back over time, and as he sat beside his mom he wanted to cry. Everything in his brain was screaming to eat-her, even, she was meat after all- and he was shaking in his seat. Nails sharper than they had any right to be dug into his wrists, trying to distract himself as she drove. He’d said to her he was scared. He was so hungry, he didn’t want to hurt her like he’d hurt the dog. And Akiko had understood. They’d taken a trip,  _ were _ taking a trip to the closest store that held meat.

“I’m scared, mom.” Taro says softly, and some part of him disagrees. He’s  _ hungry _ . His nails dig in harder and he shoves his head into his knees with a shiver. He peeks out from them as Akiko turns and they’re parking.

“Taro darling, does it need… does the meat need to be cooked?” Akiko pauses for a moment before rewording her question for her sons benefit. “Do you  _ want _ it cooked?” And Taro nods feverishly, thankfully at her suggestion.

His voice is trembling as he uncurls in his seat to look his mother in the face. “Do-do you want me to.. Come with mom?” Taro fears what he might do around other people, but he also fears what he might do without his mom nearby. If he might lose himself to the demon without her to steady him. He hopes she says yes.

Akiko regards him for a few seconds before smiling gently and nodding. “If you want to dear, you can.” That was good enough for him. They’re both out of the car and Taro latches onto her wrist so they can’t get separated. He’s right when they get inside, all the people. That voice in his head with him just crows, delighted. It’s a feast. Nox wants out.

**_Just let go. Let me eat. Let me. You’ll feel so much better. Trust me._ **

Taro’s nails dig into his palm and he screams in his head for it to shut up. To be quiet,  _ please _ . Please, please please. He’s dazed as his mother drags him along through the aisles. But the closer they get to the meat, the fuzzier everything becomes. The louder Nox gets. Please shut up.

**_It won’t hurt anything to let me._ **

**_You’re so close now._ **

**_I won’t be stopped this time._ **

Akiko pulls things from the shelves and passes them in front of Taro to get a response- he actually tears one straight from her hands and she only barely manages to put herself between her child and anyone who might see him as he tore right into it, too sharp teeth making quick work of the plastic. The meat within is his downfall. Taro’s licking the blood off his fingers when something in him swaps. Switches.  _ Changes _ .

**_Much better. Be quiet._ ** He turns and grins at his mother, eyes deeper, darker even. He should eat her now, but that damned human half of him is going to cry, and if they’re going to be stuck like this for the rest of time, they’d rather it not start just yet.  _ “Thanks mom!” _ Akiko smiles at the change in attitude-so unaware that her child wasn’t hers anymore- and pats him, picking a few others for later, to settle his stomach again inevitably. He acts perfectly, hanging onto her wrist and looking around for more to eat. Something  _ fresh, warm, living still, _ and he watches some other woman vanish around the corner. Taro pleads with him not to, but he doesn’t listen, lets go of Akiko’s wrist. “I’m.. I’m gonna go look for some normal… stuff to eat.” He stammers, kicking one heel just right to get her to smile and reluctantly give him the go ahead.

She doesn’t know she’s just released a predator onto the store. The woman Nox targets doesn’t even get a chance to scream, either.  _ Stop hurting people! Stop it! _  He ignores Taro as he scarfs down the remains quickly, doing his best to cover up anything that isn’t eaten. And then he’s slinking down the aisles in search of more, always more. No matter how many he ate, skirting around the aisles Akiko was in, it was never enough.

“Taro! Dear?!” Ah shit. He wipes his face and swipes some food objects off the nearest shelf before scrambling out of the aisle, acting like he’d been caught red handed of a crime. He had, sort of. Akiko smiles in relief when she sees him unharmed and with food, like he’d said he was going to get. Everything was fine.

_Everything is not fine!_ **_Oh hush, I’ll let you back in in a moment. Why couldn’t I have gotten an adult? Children are such a drag._ ** He skirts up to her and holds his pilfered goods up with a grin that  _ almost _ reaches his eyes. Akiko takes it and adds it to her basket before offering her hand to him. He wants to eat more, but Taro is screaming and he’s frankly sick of it. Why couldn’t he have gotten an adult?

And with nothing more than a whisper of power Taro’s in charge of his body again, and he wants to cry. So many people dead, and he couldn’t bring himself to say a thing to his mom. She’d think him disgusting. Surely. Nox laughing in the back of his head makes him sick. But, he also..Taro hadn’t killed his mother. It was bad to think of it that way, but at least he hadn’t killed and eaten  _ her _ .

He could.. He could live with himself if he thought of it like that.


End file.
